


Aching For Him

by Mysterious_L



Series: Mystery_L Kinktober [1]
Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Beastiality? Maybe idk, Creampie, Desk Sex, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Licking, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 13:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20995925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_L/pseuds/Mysterious_L
Summary: Kat is fed up with dancing around her feelings for Anubis. So one day she decides to get a little naughty hoping to see some action.





	Aching For Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do something for kinktober and this popped into my mind. Forgive me this became way longer then a short submission. I need to cleanse my mind and soul after writing this.

> Kinktober 2019  
Day 13 Licking/Creampie

Kat arrived at the door of Anubis’s office and knocked waiting for an answer. Grinning when she heard a response she quickly slid into the room and closed the door behind her. Kat was tired of their back and forth dance neither ever really admitting what it was between them. Hopefully her plan would change all that.  


Kat stripped off all her layers of clothing and got settled in his chair. She propped up her foot on his desk and quickly got to work prepping herself for events to come. She suckled on her fingers making sure they were nice and wet before rubbing up and down on her clit for a while. After, slathering her fingers with it. She then slowly let her middle finger sink into her cunt keening at the sensation. Kat couldn’t wait till she had the real thing in her.

~~~~~~~~

Anubis was busy talking with one of the cadets when a strange noise caught his attention. He paused to try and make out what it was only to hear nothing. Shaking his head he tried to return his attention back to the conversation when a delectable smell hit his nose accompanied by another strange noise. He paused once again trying to figure out what was going on. Dismissing it once again he desperately tried to answer the young cadets concerns. However, it was proving to be futile as the noises and smell only seem to increase as time went on. 

“Sir, are you alright?” Sky one of the cadets asked. Anubis shook his head trying to clear his mind but it was no use. His super senses were his Achilles hill in this situation. He couldn’t just ignore the strange smell and noises any longer. 

“If you’ll excuse me I have another matter to attended to. We will pick this up at a later time.” With a sharp nod of his head Anubis left to go track down the source of this new disturbance. With his nose tiled slightly into the air he followed the strange smell all the way back to his office. Anubis stood there confused that the smell was emanating from his office instead of the kitchen or lab like he assumed. 

Now that he was closer to the source he could make out the sounds more clearly. There was no mistaking the sounds of moaning coming from behind his door. Growling he started to enter his office already mentally planning on his punishment for whichever cadet was responsible for this prank. Shoving open the door Anubis stormed into his office only to stop in his tracks at the sight before him.

~~~~~~~~

Kat has her head tossed back in ecstasy at the pleasure coursing through her body. She was vigorously pounding four of her finger in and out of her cunt while her other hand pulled and twisted her nipple. She hadn’t planned on cumming till Anubis got there but at this rate she was too close and wasn’t able stop her self. 

She could feel her juices spilling out of her cunt and down her thighs before pooling on the chair below. Playing with her nipple and cunt were causing her to lose all control as her hips bucked up and down on her fingers practically riding them as she was writhing in pleasure. With a few more thrusts she orgasmed violently; squirting her cum all over the seat and desk as her fingers fell out of her. She tossed her head back in pleasure screaming “Anubis” as everything around her went white. With a few half-hearted rubs over her clit to help her with the aftershocks she brought her hand away and slumped down into the chair panting rapidly. 

As her heart rate slowed and her senses returned she took notice of none other than Anubis standing in the doorway panting and growling with his back turned to her. She grinned at his back before bringing her wet sticky fingers to her mouth. She swirled her tongue all around her fingers making sure to get every last drop. Grinning she got up from the chair with cum dripping down her thighs. Rounding his desk she quickly hopped up on the desk before spreading her thighs showing off her dripping cunt. 

~~~~~~ 

Anubis turned around and shut the door as quickly as he could. Anubis couldn’t believe what he saw. Kat Manx his colleague and close friend was sitting in his office chair naked fucking herself with her fingers which were dripping wet with her juices. He had two options he could slip out of the room and pretend like this never happens or confront her about it. 

As he debated over what to do he could hear her moaning his name which destroyed any thoughts he had about forgetting all of this. There were so many things he wanted to say in this moment but he couldn’t quite gather the words to say anything. All he could do was stand there and watch as her she but her lip and her eyes clenched shut. He could feel his cock getting hard in his pants. Try as he might there was no way he could just let this go. 

“Fuck!” he cursed to himself as he spun on his heel ready to face her. Every word or thought he had hit a full stop as he took in the sight before him. Kat sitting on his desk legs spread wide cum dripping out of her cunt. The smell wafting off of her was irresistible. Wasting no time he quickly stalked toward her before dropping to his knees. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her close before burying his muzzle between her thighs. 

He took his tongue and licked up any excess cum on her thighs before licking up her slit as Kat whined in pleasure. He lapped at the delicious juices spilling from her cunt as Kat hooked her legs around his neck, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him closer. Her hips came up of the desk as she arched closer to him while his snout was pressed up against her clit. He soon began almost stabbing his tongue in and out of her juicy cunt. He could hear her scream as her thighs clenched and unclenched around his head. It didn’t take her long before she was cumming again her juices squirting all over his face. He slurped up the last of her juices before standing up and undoing his belt. 

Not wasting anytime he quickly dropped his pants and started stroking his cock. After a few more strokes he quickly placed it right at her entrance before leaning down and grabbing ahold of her hair pulling he head back. He leaned down by her ear and growled “Mine” before quickly sheathing his entire cock into her cunt.

~~~~~~~

“Yes, Yes, Yes!” Kat couldn’t contain herself at the pleasure she was feeling. She could feel her toes curling, thighs trembling as her cunt was spasming around his thick tongue buried inside her. It was so rough and thick and she could feel every part of his tongue like her senses were in overdrive. She couldn’t take it anymore she quickly pulled his head back before squirting all over his face. She was panting desperately trying to catch her breath leaning back on her elbows before Anubis grabbed her head and pulled her up so they were face to face. She barely had anytime to react before a huge thick cock was rammed so far into her cunt he slammed to slam straight into her G-spot. 

Kat felt like the air had been knocked out of her and she was going to be torn in half at his size. Her cunt was being stretched open to the point it was almost unbearable. Despite that all she could focus on was the immense pleasure as the ridges of his cock rubbed against the walls of her already oversensitive cunt.

“Fuck yes… Give me more ... So good... Harder… Faster… FUCK!' she mewed and begged as his cock sank into her cunt countless times. Kat practically sobbed with pleasure as Anubis fucked her hard. She wanted so badly to feel his cock swell as hot cum spurted from his cock and flood her cervix. 

~~~~~~

Anubis claws sank into his desk as he pounded into her cunt over and over again. He pulled back and watched as his cock disappear from her tight cunt turned him on so much. He could feel her claws scratch at his back as he sped up his pace and thrust into her harder. 

“God Kat your cunt is soaking, just begging for my cock.” He was so close he could feel it. A familiar feeling at the base of his cock brought him out of his list filled haze for just a moment. It was his knot it’s been so long since he’d felt this feeling he almost forgot. He had to let her know what was happening before it was too late. He reluctantly stopped thrusting in hopes to talk to Kat while they could still go back. 

“Kat... Knot.. Close... Stop or no” not his best effort at communicating but it was all he could manage at the moment. Teeth clenched as he desperately tried to hold himself back until she answered him. He could barely hold himself back but he wanted to make sure they were on the same page despite it all.

~~~~~

Kat whined wondering why the hell he was stopping she was so close. His paws held down her hips so she couldn’t rock up to get his cock deeper into her. She wanted to scream and possibly cry at being denied her orgasm. 

“Yes knot me please. I want you to cum in me so bad!” She almost cried when his pace picked back up with a renewed vigor. Everything faded into the background as she could feel her orgasm drawing closer. All she heard was grunting and growling as his more animal side came out. 

She was so close to getting what she wanted. He was going to knot her and lock all that cum inside her. Thankfully she wasn’t in heat so there was little chance of pregnancy but just the thought of her commander breeding her like a bitch in heat made her that much wetter. Kat clenched around his cock as he started to swell around the base. After one particularly hard thrust she could feel as his knot locked inside her and started swelling to the size of a tennis ball.

The intense feeling of being stretched even wider is what pushes her over the edge. Her back arches as she mewled and gasps as her orgasm hits her hard. After that Kat can feel Anubis jerk his hips before the feeling of hot thick cum floods her insides. She can’t help but moan at the insane amount of cum that’s being pumped inside her. 

She gasps shaking under him because it’s so, so good, so close to being too much. All of a sudden he has her legs lifted over his shoulders and she shudders as she feels the cum sloshing inside her. The change in  position means she can feel it leaking into her cervix. After awhile she can feel his  knot starting to go down. When Anubis pulls out she can feel his cum starting to drip out of her which causes her to shudder. 

~~~~~~~

Anubis can feel his cum sticking to his cock as he pulls out of her drenched cunt. Before Kat can even react he drops to his knees and starts licking up the cum dripping form her loose cunt. He grabs her hips and holds her in place as she shrieks and tries to wiggle away. He was determined to make her cum at least one more time. 

Her juices are so sweet and mixed with his cum it is the best taste ever. Anubis can hear as Kat starts whimpering knowing she must be crazy sensitive after everything he’d put her through. Sweeping up the last bit of his cum he reaches up to shove his fingers into her mouth while he turns his ministrations to her engorged clit. 

“One more, One more time Kat” Anubis muttered against her cunt, tongue licking around hearing the sounds she was letting out. All it took was him flattening his tongue over her before she squealed and drenched his face with her cum. He pulls back and stands to his full height. From the looks of it Kat had passed out after her last orgasm. He swoops her up in his arms and lays down on his couch before wrapping them up in a blanket and drifts off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it. I might try and do some hannigram for Kinktober as-well. Let me know if this is cringe or if you actually like it.


End file.
